(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound source connector with cutover switch, and more particularly to the sound source connector for usage in electronic devices provided with functionality to broadcast sound.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because of rapid development in electronic technology, conventional electronic devices provided with functionality to broadcast sound, such as computers, DVD players, notebook computers, and so on, along with associated sound box, apart from being provided with 5-1 tracks, present systems are provided with functionality to represent 7-1 tracks in order to meet demands for more diversified functionality and a more complete representation of audio tracks, and thus provide a user with even greater listening enjoyment.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, which show a sound source connector for the conventional electronic device constructed to primarily comprise a plastic housing 1, two signal terminals 6 and 7, and two switches A and B. A main receptacle 11 is defined within the plastic housing 1, and which provides for a butt sound source plug 9 to plug thereinto. A portion of the aforementioned two signal terminals 6 and 7 are flexed so as to extend within the main receptacle 11 of the aforementioned plastic housing 1, and therewith an electrical connection with the sound source plug 9 is formed. Prior to the sound source plug 9 being inserted into the main receptacle 11 of the plastic housing 1 the aforementioned two switches A and B are electrically connected to the first signal terminal 6 and the second signal terminal 7 respectively.
Upon the sound source plug 9 being inserted into the conventional sound source connector, a top extremity of the sound source plug 9 pushes apart and thereby separates the first signal terminal 6 and the second signal terminal 7 from the switches A and B respectively. A change in signal resulting from the first signal terminal 6 separating from the switch A and the second signal terminal 7 separating from the switch B thereby enables an electric circuit configured atop a circuit board to detect insertion of the sound source plug 9. After the electric circuit on the circuit board detects insertion of the sound source plug 9, the electric circuit commences receiving and handling signals transmitted into the two signal terminals 6 and 7.
The conventional sound source connector as described has at least the following design shortcomings: requirement for a detection circuit to simultaneously detect separation of the first signal terminal 6 from the switch A and separation of the second signal terminal 7 from the switch B, which only then actualizes detection of insertion of the sound source plug 9, and thus probability of malfunction is high; and design of the detection circuit is complicated. Hence, there is a need for improvement in design and configuration of the conventional sound source connector and switch.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sound source connector with cutover switch, the sound source connector having a simple detection switch, which therewith lowers probability of malfunction in the detection switch occurring.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide the sound source connector with cutover switch, whereby the cutover switch is simplified, and which thereby enabling simplification of a detection circuit atop a circuit board, the detection circuit being configured to detect insertion of a sound source plug.
The sound source connector with cutover switch of the present invention is constructed to include a plastic housing, a flexible terminal, a contact terminal and two signal terminals. Interior of the plastic housing is adapted to provide for containing and securing the aforementioned flexible terminal, and is further defined with retaining grooves that provide for inserting the contact terminal and the two signal terminals thereinto, and also embodies a main receptacle that provides for plugging a butt sound source plug thereinto. The two aforementioned signal terminals both extend within the main receptacle, thereby upon the sound source plug being plugged into the sound source connector, the two signal terminals are able to form an electrical connection with the sound source plug. An insulated protruding arm is configured in the plastic housing of the present invention so as to extend into the main receptacle of the plastic hosing, and the flexible terminal pushes down on the insulated protruding arm configured in the plastic housing. The flexible terminal and the contact terminal are configured within the main receptacle of the plastic housing so as to be mutually close. Upon the sound source plug being inserted into the main receptacle of the plastic housing, the sound source plug pushes on the insulated protruding arm, thereby enabling the flexible arm to come in contact with the contact terminal, and thus realizes a mutual connection between the flexible terminal and the contact terminal, thus achieving objective of the cutover switch.
The present invention embraces numerous varied embodiments of equal effectiveness, wherein the flexible terminal can be separated into two portions comprising a flexible member and a first connecting terminal, the flexible member being utilized to reciprocate squeezing of the insulated protruding arm of the plastic housing, thereby enabling the insulated protruding arm to extend into the main receptacle, and the first connecting terminal can then form an electrical connection with the flexible arm and a printed circuit board, thus enabling even easier punch manufacture of the flexible terminal. By same principle, the contact terminal can also be separated into two electrically connected portions comprising a contact member and a second connecting terminal.
In order to facilitate mutual contact between the flexible terminal and the contact terminal when the sound source plug is inserted into the main receptacle of the plastic housing, a protruding piece can be configured atop the insulated protruding arm, wherewith the protruding piece increases extent of flexible deformation of the flexible arm of the insulated protruding arm or the flexible terminal.
Furthermore, in order to increase service life of the sound source connector, and to prevent damage to the insulated protruding arm of the plastic arm from fatigue, insert molding can be utilized or other mechanical engineering methods to secure the insulated protruding arm on the flexible arm of the flexible terminal subject to flexible deformation, thereby enabling the insulated protruding arm together with the flexible terminal to be assembled within the plastic housing, thus preventing the flexible terminal and the sound source plug from directly coming into contact, and thereby preventing interference with signals transmitted from the sound source plug to the circuit board,
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives and the technological methods of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.